


It All Works Out in the End

by EvaDean



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Member Death, Light Angst, Mild Language, References to Depression, References to anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaDean/pseuds/EvaDean
Summary: After hard beginnings of abuse and depression you start a new life as a successful actress with Chris Evans by your side.





	It All Works Out in the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdgirl5685](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdgirl5685/gifts).



> This story is a special request from a reader about a woman who struggles with depression and leaves a bad situation. She then becomes a successful actress and starts a relationship with Chris Evans. Mentions of abuse, depression, and anxiety but, also of love, friendship and encouragement.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, you square your shoulders, hold your head up high, and gaze at your reflection.

“Alright, I can do this! I deserve to be here.” You repeat to yourself as you try your best to believe it. As you gaze, your reflection becomes blurred from unshed tears.

Life’s dealt you a hard deck of cards and you’re trying your best to play the hand you have. Despite the depression, anxiety, and crippling doubt you experience at times, there’s a fighter in you. After many auditions, rejections, and call backs, you finally get a breakthrough. You got several features on a few major television series, a national commercial, and a principal role in a major movie. All your hard work and tenacity, you obtained a supporting role in Chris Evans’ new series for Apple, Defending Jacob. Your mother would be so proud of you. You miss her immensely but, you have to keep living. You know that wherever you are, she is there because she resides in your heart. Lost in thought, you jump when you hear the knock on your trailer door.

“Fifteen minutes!” The production assistant yells through the door as you hear him hurriedly walk away to remind your co-stars it’s almost time to leave. Luckily, the set isn’t far away. You give yourself a once over, admiring the awesome job the makeup artist did. This is the first role where you didn’t have to do your own makeup and it felt good. You fix a few loose strands of hair before grabbing your phone and heading out the door.

It’s a beautiful spring day in Boston as you look around on your short walk to set. You glance up as you’re walking to admire the blue sky. There isn’t a cloud in the sky. Enraptured by the calming sight, you didn’t see the back of the tall figure until it was too late.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” You exclaim, reaching out, grabbing the stranger’s arm to balance yourself. 

“I really need to watch where I’m…” You stop mid-sentence when you realize whose arm you’re holding on to. Not only did you bump into Chris Evans but, you bumped into him while he was drinking a cup of coffee, causing some to spill onto his shirt. Now, you’re mortified.

“Chris? Oh, shit, shit, SHIT!” You quickly remove your hands and cover your face in utter humiliation. You hear the director spill out a slew of expletives in between adding another 15 minutes for a quick wardrobe change.

Chris turns to you. “It’s alright. It’s just coffee, I’ll live.” Chris chuckles as he responds. 

You shake your head furiously, hands still covering your face. You can’t even look at him.

“God, I can’t believe this!” You whisper to yourself. Chris looks at you, concern etched in his features. He extends his hands, gently grabbing your shoulders.

“Hey.” He tries to remove your hand when you hear quickened feet as the production assistant runs over.

“Mr. Evans! We need to get you over to wardrobe.” He urges as he tries to get him to start walking. Chris ignores him, eyes still focused on you.

“Mr. Evans, please!” He implores. Chris hesitates but, he lets go of your wrist and walks with him towards the wardrobe trailer. You stand there feeling eyes on you as you turn around and rush back to your trailer.

***

You run into your trailer, throwing yourself onto the nearest chair, heart beating fast and hard. Closing your eyes, you try to get your breathing under control to prevent a full-blown anxiety attack. You lean back into the chair and think of your favorite song, favorite movie, and favorite food, anything to calm you down. Several minutes pass as your breathing regulates and your heart slows down to its normal rhythm.  


You hear the assistant off in the distance remind the others it’s almost time again. You get up and make your way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, you’re not surprised by what you see. 

“Great.” Shaking your head, you grab some tissue to fix your face when you hear a knock on the door.

“Yeah, I know. Fifteen minutes.” You yell, as you trash the tissue. “Again, shall we?” Sighing, you walk towards the door. You open it, surprised to see Chris standing there.

“Hi!” Chris beams at you as he backs up so you can step out.

“Oh, what are you doing here?” You inquire.

Chris puts his hands in his pockets and gives a slight shrug. “Well, I figure I’d walk you back to set. Is that okay?” He sincerely asks, smile faltering a little. It made you feel bad you made him doubt the kind gesture.

“No. I mean, yes, it’s okay. It’s just, I wasn’t expecting to see you outside my trailer. How did you know where I was?”

Chris responds as the two of you begin to walk. “I asked around. It wasn’t hard to find you.”

You snort. “Yeah, I’m sure they all knew where the girl who caused Chris Evans to spill his coffee all over himself.”

“Why are you so hard on yourself?” Chris looks at you, smile gone, replaced with worry. “It was an honest accident and,” He holds his arms out. “As you can see, I’m all cleaned up and ready to go.” 

You sigh, conflicted whether you should speak about your depression and anxiety. Aware of his personal battles with anxiety, you decide to talk.

“It’s hard some times not to be. I struggle with depression and anxiety which, got worse after my mother died. I just got out of an abusive situation and I'm doing my best to be positive. I try every day to be positive. I even gave myself a little pep talk right before I left. I still heard the director cursing as I ran off.”

Chris glances at you from time to time as you were talking, letting you know you had his full attention. He stops walking to grab your arm and turn to you.

“You know, they say when you’re depressed it’s because you’re living in the past and when you’re anxious, it’s because you’re worried about the future. It’s hard to be depressed or anxious when you’re fully present. Accidents happen, and you can’t change the past. Accept that it happened and move on. Don’t’ beat yourself up.” He grabs both of your hands and looks you straight in the eyes. It’s as if he’s gazing into your soul.

You listen, soaking in every word. A tear slips as you slowly nod which, he wipes away with his thumb. He grabs your hand and you continue to walk the short distance.

“As far as the director is concerned, I’ve worked with him before and I swear foul language is his native tongue.” Chris continues. “Besides, if you didn’t bump into me, we may have never met. Everything happens for a reason.” He winks at you.

The two of you continue to walk and engage in small talk to lighten the mood. You tell him about the film projects and commercial you were in and you begin to feel better. You’re amazed how easy it is to click with Chris. You still can’t believe you’re actually spending time with your celebrity crush. Ever since, ‘Not another Teen Movie’, you’ve harbored strong feelings for him. You inwardly thanked the universe for what happened. Lost in thought once again, you didn’t notice he stopped walking. You continue a few steps before you heard him call your name.

“Y/n.” He calls out, causing you to stop and turn around. He’s standing with an awkward, nervous look on his face.

“What?” you ask as you step toward him.

“Uhm, I thought maybe you’d want to stop at the makeup trailer to get touched up before we start filming.” He responds with a pained expression.

You glance at the trailer and turn back to him. You give a blank stare for a few seconds before belting out the loudest laugh to the point of tears, this time, for a good reason. Chris lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and begins to laugh with you.

“Wow, thanks. You’re too kind.” You say as you wipe the tears from your eyes.

He throws his hands up in mock surrender. “I mean, I’m just looking out for you. No need to worry though, she doesn’t have to fix much.” He looks away and you notice a trivial tint rising. Is he flirting? You wonder. Before you could truly entertain the thought, he speaks.

“I'm sorry but, I need to get positioned. I'll see you around.” He smiles.

“See you.” You return his sentiment and watch as he rushes to where the director is standing while you head into the makeup trailer.

The rest of the day goes off without a hitch. You aced your lines and redeemed yourself with the director. The chemistry between you and Chris was out of this world. He was truly impressed. Finishing the last scene for the day with Jaeden Lieberher, the director yells cut and stands.

“That’s a wrap for today everybody, good job! I need to the crew to stay behind for a quick run through. The rest of you I expect back tomorrow at 8 a.m.”

Relieved, you squeal inwardly as you say your goodbyes to your co-stars. You glance to your right, surprised to see Chris looking your way with a huge smile on his face. Changed into dark blue jeans, a crisp white t-shirt under a light bomber jacket and his signature Boston Red Sox cap, he leans against his car. You can’t help but gush. He begins to walk to you and you decide to meet him half way.

“That. Was. Fantastic!” He exclaims. “You delivered your lines perfectly.” Now, it was your turn to blush as you felt your face warm.

“What are you still doing here? You were done over an hour ago.”

“I figured I’d wait for you. See if maybe you want to get a bite to eat, maybe a drink. Leone’s isn’t far away and I’m dying for a slice of pizza and a beer.”

You glance at your watch and see it’s a little after 9 p.m. You’re tired but you don’t want to pass up the chance to hang out with Chris Evans. Sensing hesitation, Chris clears his throat.

“I won’t keep you out long.” He holds his hand up, giving the Boy Scout sign with his hand. “Scouts honor.”

Crossing your arms, you smirk at him. “I didn’t know you were a Boy Scout.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “I wasn’t. It just seemed like a good thing to say.”

“Ugh.” You roll your eyes, smiling. “You really are a dork!”

“That may be true but, there’s that beautiful smile again. So, what do you say?” He holds his arm out to you.

Blushing again, you look into his beautiful blue eyes and know your answer. 

“Fuck it!” You say as you hook your arm into his. “Let’s go!”

“Yes!” Chris brings you in closer as you walk towards your trailer, so you could change. 

***

After that day, Chris and you are inseparable. He meets you at your trailer every morning to walk to set and you spend every free moment together. It’s almost as if you’ve known each other forever. Not only is he becoming one of your closest friends but, he's become your boyfriend as well. Your depression and anxiety are nothing but a fleeting memory. The weeks turn into months as you now live together. You sit in the living room of the Los Angeles home you share with Chris, reading your new script while Dodger lays on his blanket, asleep. The success you had with Defending Jacob landed you a lead role in an upcoming summer blockbuster movie with Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Chris strolls in, enjoying his break before he has to leave to start filming his next movie. He sits at the opposite end of the sofa and grabs your legs, putting it on his lap so he can massage your feet. You glance up at him, noticing he appears to be deep in thought.

“What’s the matter babe?” You ask as you set the script on your lap.

“Just thinking.” He says as he begins to rub your feet. “It’s truly amazing how life works things out. Being here with you right now is everything.” He’s he moves up to your ankles for a bit before moving up to your calves. “These months have been amazing, and I can’t seem to recall what my life was like before we met.”

Your heart starts to increase its speed as you listen as your eyes begin to sting. He stops kneading your calves and looks up at you. He looks at you with an unreadable expression and you notice his glassy eyes. You feel an immense sense of peace and wholeness.

“I love you, (y/n).” He says. “I’m in love with you. You’re the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life.”

The tears you’ve been holding back are flowing freely down your cheeks now. After all the years of shedding tears due to depression, abuse, and anxiety, the only tears you cry now are happy tears. He’s never given you any reason to cry but out of happiness and love. You discard the script on the floor and reach out to Chris, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him towards you. You see tears welled in his eyes as you close the distance, kissing him passionately. You pour out all the love you have for him in that kiss. When you part for air, you notice a couple tears escaped his eyes as well.

“I love you too, Chris.” You say as you pull him in for another kiss. One of many, many more to come.


End file.
